


Fuck Boi

by someawkwardwhitebech



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Blood Kink, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is fine with it, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), Fuckbuddies, Gay Sex, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Kinda Crack, Kink Meme, Love, M/M, Mild Kink, Mild Sexual Content, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Slut! Loki (Marvel), Sub Loki (Marvel), Voice Kink, but not really, fuck boy, loki pretty much wakes up in everyone's beds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someawkwardwhitebech/pseuds/someawkwardwhitebech
Summary: Loki pretty much just sleeps with everyone in the tower:Aka, he appears in their bedrooms at night to help relieve some stress and tensions between enemies.Or, Loki is a fuckboy and uses his magic for such wonderful things.





	1. The Mage's Sleepless Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night he'd found his way into the tower, and was allowed to stay in his own room, he'd already found out who he'd be able to pleasure in their dreams very easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just think of him as the mage that gets energy and power from sex itself.

The word left his lips fast, leaving his throat as soon as it formed, "Please-"

He arched his back as the male slid in, slow and with a burning stretch, but it was something that the mage loved deeply.

"Oh, norns," the mage mumbled into the pillow, pushing back to pull the male's cock in further.

Clint huffed above him, a hand moving to perch behind the mage's neck as a quiet threat, "Still, brat."

The mage moaned, spreading his legs farther apart, "P-Please-"

The hawk leaned down, pressing a bruising bite to his shoulder blade, he pushed more of his cock inside the mage's hole, stretching him wider.

"How do we say thank you, brat?"

The mage mumbled in several different languages as the archer pushed himself in to the root.

"Say it," he urged, feeling the familiar throb of being buried in such a tight heat.

"Th-Thank you, daddy, p-please don't stop," the mage whined, keened, did everything possible to convince the male.

The archer panted, chuckling with a smirk, "Good boy, now behave."

He pulled out to the tip and buried himself back in with a groan, "Such a good boy, so tight and needy for daddy's cock, aren't you?"

"Y-Yes, oh, norns, please," the mage ground out, shifting his hips back and rolling them.

The hawk chuckled and repeated the process, pulling out just to slam back in as fast as he could.

Loki moaned louder, arms crossed at the wrists and his chin resting on them.

He pistoned his hips back in time with the archer's thrusting, the bed creaking with their ministrations.

He couldn't stop the moans flying from his throat and lips, Clint's name leaping in the air on occasion.

The archer continued, pressing his lips to spots on the mage's back, hand keeping him pinned to the bed by the neck.

The God arched his back even more with a desperate tone and pleading voice, "I-I'm so close, please- I-"

The archer pushed in deeper, changing his angle to slam into the mage's prostate.

He almost screamed at the amount of pleasure and heat building in his gut.

He panted, breathlessly, and shifted his head a bit when the archer his hand to the center of his spine.

He kept him pinned to the bed but chuckled as the mage arched his upper half off the bed with another moan.

The God was nearly sobbing with the amount of pleasure coursing through his veins.

"If only it was this easy to pin you on the battlefield, hmm? You'd love it, you slut, you'd love for us to just pin you down and fuck you from behind."

Loki panted and pushed himself back, impaling himself as much as possible and as fast as he could on the archer's hardened, leaking cock.

"Oh, norns, please, more, I need it. Daddy, please!"

The archer huffed, slamming into him one last time before releasing in him.

The mage moaned at the feeling of being filled with the white, warm substance.

He arched his back before releasing on the sheets and his abdomen.

When the archer pulled out, he gently picked up the well-spent mage.

He started a bath and settled him in the water, opting to separate and take a shower.

"When you're done, just leave."

The God nodded, catching his breath and laying against the side of the grand tub of warm water.

"Aye. I'll be gone before you're done, Barton. My thanks."

The male paused before stepping in, letting his voice drown out any of the mage's worries.

"Mine as well."


	2. Stark's "tower"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say Loki's got a thing for rough voices and Stark's certainly has an effect on him.

The mage let out a shuddered breath, feeling the clothed boner wedge itself near his thigh.

The rough, lust-driven voice of the mortal could have brought him to his knees in an instant.

Somehow Loki just had that kink of getting controlled...

"You're gonna listen to my rules, princess, and my rules alone."

The mage chuckled, "Your rules are?"

The mortal smirked against his neck, hand pulling long, curled hair from its place so he could place a long-lasting hickey on pale skin.

"You bend over, you behave, you listen to my orders, you kneel when I tell you to, and you cast no magic once so ever."

The mage smiled, "All except that last one," he gently shimmered green over himself and glanced down.

The magic had worked for the most part, if the wetness slicking up in his groin was anything to go by.

"I think you'd like this magic," the mage spoke softly, in a velvety feminine voice as he turned.

The mortal's nostrils flared in response and he let a lustful smirk flare up on his face.

"I think that's acceptable," he spoke low, once more driving the mage insane, and placed his calloused hands on her exposed hips.

The magic finished undressing her feminine body, a lovely D cup of titties resting in soft mounds on his chest.

The mortal pulled her against him, "Magic mine away, too, I'm lazy," and placed another hickey to her collarbone.

She muffled her chuckle and flicked her right wrist, the other coming to run through strands of oily hair.

She pressed a tenderized kiss to his cheek, "A bed, perhaps?"

He shook his head, leaving her mildly confused for a moment.

His arms slid around her slender waist, hoisting her up on his waist.

She squealed with delight and wrapped her long, pale and exposed legs around his middle.

His erection pressed against the crevice of her ass and she slipped her tongue on his neck.

Licking a slick trail down to his collarbone, she bit her marking into his skin.

She hummed after the mortal groaned, pulling away to admire its gorgeous bruising purple and pink.

Within moments after, he had situated her on his hip better and caged her against the mattress.

"Behave, little lady," the man spoke rough once more, knowing easily what it did to the lady beneath him.

He pressed his lips to her neck and traveled down, venturing to her breasts and covering them with hickeys.

"S-Stark, please~"

"Tony, sweetie, and maybe I'll speed up," he bit harder on her plush mounds, leaving a hickey in its wake.

The lady yelped and arched against the bed, feeling his fingers gently prod against her opening.

One slipped against the hole, lubing itself up in her wet slick before it slipped inside.

At the first knuckle, it simply rubbed the inside slow and gentle.

She cried out when he pushed it inside to the second knuckle, a nipple bud between his teeth as he rolled his tongue against it.

"Your mouth does wonders, Tony, I wish for it between my legs," she commanded, wrapping thick thighs around him and squeezing just a bit with another moan.

"At my speed, princess," he chuckled against her skin, moving to the other nipple and toying with it.

His finger pushed into the third knuckle, a second finger playing against that sensitive nub of her pussy.

She moaned and shivered against him, "Oh, norns, please, Tony!"

He moved lower, pressing more hickeys and bleeding bitemarks into her pale skin.

She moaned and writhed beneath him, tears settling in her eyes from the pleasure.

The wetness increased intensively as he did so, his fingers, all five, wettened with her essence.

He chuckled, slipping another finger into her hole and thrusting them slowly in, and out.

"T-Tony," she cried out, trying to shift her hips and roll them onto his fingers with a moan.

"Have you fucked in this form yet?"

She muttered out a quick, no, "You are my first, and by the norns, I'm going to have to do this again and again-"

"Come by anytime, princess," he chuckled, biting just above her mons.

She thrust up towards him with a whimper, "T-Tony, please~"

He smirked and traveled lower, moving his fingers and slipping his tongue against that sensitive nub.

She curled her toes, moving her thighs to around his neck with a quick flash.

He chuckled, hands moving to keep her thighs from squeezing and popping his head off.

He flicked his tongue out again and nearly had her cumming.

She arched against the bed, fingers clenching the sheets tightly.

"Tony, by the norns, fuck me already-"

He shoved his mouth to her hole, tongue flicking inside and licking up her essence.

She almost tasted like sugary honey, and he lapped it all up like a dog.

The couldn't control her shuddering and crying, the pleasure seeming to penetrate her deeply already.

"Oh, norns, don't you dare stop!"

He chuckled against her hole and fucked her with his tongue, slipping it in and out and licking all around before returning.

She was a squirter, and a damn fine one at that, her essence leaking onto his tongue and lips, nearly coating his beard as well.

Loki cried out again, sensitivity shooting up her spine and curling her toes and squishing his face between her thighs.

Luckily, his hands kept the mage's strength at bay for a bit.

At least, until he pulled away to give her a quick break.

She tried to get her breath back before the mortal placed something bigger in place.

"Oh, yesssss," she ground out as he pushed in to the hilt, her toes curling and uncurling as she arched off the bed with a cant to her hips.

He chuckled and tested the waters by setting a slow pace of pushing in and out, leaving no room for her to take deep breaths and go back into her calm and composed self.

She moaned and shouted his name, no doubt alarming the other inhabitants of the tower, aka the Avengers, as he fucked her slowly and thoroughly.

But at least she got what she wanted.


End file.
